The program objectives are: 1) to provide laboratory and consultative service to community physicians in the Western States who have patients with trophoblastic disease (TD); 2) to improve the awareness and understanding of TD in the community through educational programs; 3) utilize the clinical information and serum specimens obtained through this program to do research on TD. During the second year of this grant an educational brochure was distributed to physicians in the Western States extending to them the consultative services of this program. The number of physicians using the service confirms the need for and the success of this program. Lectures on TD were given at seven community hospitals and four postgraduate programs. Three original manuscrips were written during the past year. Research goals for the coming year include the measurement of free alpha and beta hCG subunits and SP-1 in the serum of TD patients.